MinHyunBin Family
by hexxarmy
Summary: Papih Hyunbin X Mamih Minhyun Baby Seonho Kwon hyunbin X gs ! Hwang Minhyun minhyunbin , ongniel , donghwi , taedonghan , yongshi jbj wannaone produce101s1 uke gs
1. Chapter 1

seonho: 3 th

Minhyun sedang masak buat sarapan di dapur tiba-tiba ada tanggan melingkar memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Bin lepasin ih aku lagi masak juga ntar gosong ''

Hyunbin ngga peduli sama omelan istrinya ia malah sibuk nyiumin leher mulus istrinya.

"Ihhh jangan cium cium masih ileran juga jiji tau, tuh sanah si Seonho bangunin''

Minhyun menjauhkan lehernya dari sang suami.

''Udah ngga usah dibangunin lagian libur juga. Biar kita bisa lanjutin yang tadi malem'' seketika pipi Minhyun memerah.

''Apaan sih bin, justru karna libur kamu bisa main sama Hoho. Kamu kan sibuk terus jarang ketemu Hoho, ini kesempatan. Lagian kan hari ini kan kita diajakin si Seongwoo kepantai''

"Cium dulu baru bangunin''

''Udah deh jangan banyak permintaan''

"Pokoknya cium dulu cium dulu''

Hyunbin mengentak-hentakan kakinya kaya anak kecil sambil monyong monyongin bibirnya.

Chuup

Minhyun mencium singkat suami manjanya itu.

''Idih ngga kerasa, lagi yang kerasa''

''BINNN!!!"

"Iya iya Ny Kwon, galak banget sih jadi makin cinta emmuaahh ''

Hyunbin nyium pipi Minhyun sebelum kabur ke kamar anaknya.

''Ck dasar'' wajah Minhyun sudah memerah gara gara kelakuan suaminya.

Hyunbin langsung meluk buntelan yang ada diatas kasur anaknya

''Kesayangannya papih ayo bangun, kita mau kepantai hari ini''

Seonho langsung membuka slimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kok papih sih yang bangunin Hoho! Mamih mana''

''Mamih lagi masak, ayo bangun''

"Ngga mau bangun kalau bukan mamih yang mbangunin''

si Seonho ngambek sambil manyunin bibirnya lucu bikin si papih gemes pengin nyium tapi ngga bisa soalnya tangan Seonho udah ndorong bibir bapaknya yang udah monyong-monyong mau nyium.

Kakinya juga udah nendang biar kelepas dari pelukan bapaknya.

"Ihh lepasin Hoho, ngga mau pokoknya ngga mau maunya sama mamih''

Seonho masih nendang Hyunbin.

Hyunbin langsung tersenyum jail lalu ia mengendong anaknya kaya karung beras lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"HOHO NGGA MAUU HUHUHU~ MAMIHHH"

" Mamihhhhhh... '' Seonho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi telanjang cuma pake anduk di kepalanya langsung meluk kaki ibunya.

"Ih Hoho ko ga pake baju sih, pake baju dulu sana ntar terbang loh''

Minhyun masih sibuk masukin makanan ke kotak bekal.

"HUAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA"Hyunbin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menggendong anaknya sambil ketawa ala ala monster.

Si Seonho cuma teriak teriak.

'' Cepetan ya Bin, keluarga beruang udah nunggu ''

''Ayay kapten'' Hyunbin langsung membawa masuk anaknya ke kamar.

"Woojinieee '' Seonho langsung meluk woojin yang lagi makan semangka.

"Minhyunie ugh kangen'' Seongwoo cepika cepiki terus meluk sahabatnya erat.

"Apaan si Ong di arisan kemarin kan kita udah ketemu ''

Minhyun masih kebiasaan manggil Seongwoo dengan nama marganya walau pun udah bukan Ong lagi sekarang kan udah jadi Kang . Uhuk

Para suami cuma nglihatin istri sama anaknya saling pelukan sambil senyum senyum.

"Hyung apa kita perlu pelukan juga kaya mereka ''

Hyunbin natep Daniel.

Daniel bales natep Hyunbin sambil senyum manis nunjukin gigi kelincinya . Hyunbin udah ngerentanin tangannya mau meluk.

"Najis lu''- kang Daniel.

"Sana main sama papih, katanya pengin berenang'' Minhyun ngusap lembut rambut anaknya yang meluk dirinya erat.

''Ngga mau maunya sama mamih''

''Mamih ngga bisa sayang ''Minhyun ga bisa kena air laut kulitnya sensitif .

"Iya sayang mamih Minhyun ngga bisa ntar sakit lagi mau maminya sakit''

kini tante Seongwoo ikut mbujuk Seonho. Seonho mengelengkan pelan.

''Ngga mau kan? Ya udah sama papih aja ya mainnya itu tuh tuh udah dipanggil woojinie'' bujuk Seongwoo sambil nunjuk anaknya yang triak teriak manggil manggil Seonho sambil digendong dibahu selebar samudranya Daniel.

"Bin! Ini loh anaknya malah main sendiri''

Minhyun gemes sama suaminya yang lagi asik mainan pasir dasar bocah.

"Ayo yuk Hoho sama papih katanya mau nyari keong yang banyak buat mamih ''

Seonho membalikan badannya mukanya masih cemberut Seonho ngerentanin tangannya kearah Hyunbin minta digendong.

Hyunbin pun langsung mengambil anaknya

"Yang itu pipinya ada apa '' ujar Hyunbin sambil nunjuk nunjuk pipi istrinya.

"Ada apa? " Minhyun ngusap usap pipinya sendiri.

"Sini '' Minhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke suaminya.

Chupp

Hyunbin mencium bibir istrinya singkat sebelum Kabur sambil mengendong.

"HYUNBINNNN !!''

Muka Minhyun merah banget mana ada seongwoo lagi.

Si Seongwoo cuma ngakak sampe keselek es klapa.

Minhyun ngepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Pelan pelan dong ong ini minum dulu '' Nyodorin es klapa.

''Hahaha habis kalian lucu sih. Oh iya katanya dongho sama daehwi mau nikah? Bener? "

"Iya bener ko kemarin juga habis tanya tanya baju pengantin sama aku ''

''Ngga nyangka padahal dulu si Daehwi takut banget sama dongho ehh ini malah mau nikah''

"Aku malah sampe sekarang masih ngga nyangka lu nikah sama Daniel, ngga tau kapan pacaran eh tiba tiba nikah aja ternyata pacarannya ngga ngomong ngomong. Temen macem apa itu'' sindir Minhyun membuat Seongwoo keselek es klapa pt 2.

''Ihh bebeb masih marah jangan bahas lagi dong. Masa lalu biar lah masa lalu'' Seongwoo meluk meluk sahabatnya yang lagi cemberut itu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Hallo .. Min lu ada dirumah engga?''

"Ada emang kenapa?''

"Gue mau titip anak yah''

"Lu punya anak!!! Lu kan belum nikah sama Daehwi ko udah punya anak. Tega lu yah tega'' Minhyun heboh sendiri.

"Eitsss dengerin dulu. Ini anak saudara jauh gue. Dia nitipin anaknya ke gue soalnya ke cina ngurus pindahnya''

"Ya udah bawa aja kesini biar main sama Hoho''

"Btw gue udah didepan pintu rumah lu. Cepet buka. "

"Lu udah disini ?!''

Minhyun langsung membuka pintu rumahnya tangannya masih memegangi ponsel di telinganya.

"Kenapa engga langsung pencet bell aja pake acara telfon segala''

omel Minhyun ke Dongho yang sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan anak kecil.

"Lagi nghabisin bonus telfon'' ujar Dongho datar.

"Jangan bilang ini anaknya yongguk sama shiyun. "

"Lah emangnya siapa lagi? "

"Untung niru ibunya kalau bapaknya bisa beler dia, namanya siapa?'' Minhyun ngelus ngelus rambut anak kecil umur 4 tahunan.

"Namanya Guanlin biasa dipanggil lin lin dia setahun lebih tua dari hoho. Dia bisa bahasa korea ko ''

"Ohh ''

"Udah ya sih Daehwi udah nungguin, Lin lin disini ya sama tante Minhyun '' Dongho mengusap lembut surai bocah tampan tersebut. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo yuk masuk main sama Hoho yah ''

" Hoho ini kenalin guanlin Hyung, lin lin ini Hoho, Hoho guanlin Hyung di ajak main ya Hoho jangan nakal ya mamih mau lanjut beres beres rumah''

"Siapp mamih '' Seonho mengangguk riang mendapat teman baru.

Guanlin langsung mendudukan dirinya di dekat Seonho.

"Hyung mau main ini '' Seonho meletakan keong didepan guanlin.

Guanlin cuma diam.

"Ga suka keong ya ini mobil mobilan '' Seonho menyingkirkan keong itu diganti dengan mobil-mobilan

Guanlin diam

Seonho langsung mengambil kotak mainnya kemudian mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu.

"Robot''

Diem

"Ironman''

Diem

"T rax''

Diem

"Berbie''

Diem

"Ini punya papih jangan'' Seonho langsung mengembalikan benda aneh kedalam kotak.

"Masak masakan ''

Diem

"Rubik''

Diem

"Buku gambar''

Diem

"Komik siksa neraka ''

Diem

"Ini yang terakhir '' Seonho menarik narik boneka beruang yang 2 kali lebih besar dari darinya itu.

Tapi Guanlin tetep diem

"Terus hyung penginnya main apa Hoho udah ngga punya apa apa lagi hyung buat dimainin '' Seonho dramatis.

"Maunya main sama om Dongho '' ucap Guanlin lirih matanya udah berkaca kaca.

"Om Dongho mana mana?''Seonho langsung semangat mau siap siap malak ciki ke om nya itu.

"Udah pergi tadi '' Guanlin cemberut.

Seonho menghelah nafas

''Ya udah main dulu ya sama Hoho ya '' ujar Seonho sok dewasa. Ini akibat sering nonton drama.

"Lin lin pengin makan apa?? ''

"Lin lin pengin makan pizza 2 kotak katanya '' Guanlin langsung menatap Seonho tidak percaya padahal dari tadi dia diam saja.

"Hoho panggilnya Hyung dong masa linlin ngga sopan ah '' Minhyun langsung menghampiri anak nya itu.

"Ngga apa apa kan hyung Hoho manggilnya linlin?''

Guanlin cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Tuh ngga apa apa mamih ''

"Ya udah terserah Hoho aja, ini ko brantakan gini''

"Tadi habis dimainin semua sama lin lin '' Guanlin menatap Seonho tak percaya lagi lagi dia kena fitnah.

"Oh ya udah nanti beresin ya, mamih mau pesan pizza dulu ''

"Iya mamih ''Seonho tersenyum lebar.

"Loh ko ada disini si'' Minhyun langsung mengambil komik siksa neraka yang bisa buat nakut nakutin Hyunbin.

"Papih pulang !!''

"Loh Bin ko udah pulang '' Minhyun langsung menghampiri suaminya lalu melepas jas dan dasi suaminya.

"Rapat hari ini dibatalin lagian kangen istri anak dirumah''

Hyunbin nyiumin wajah istrinya.

"Ih udah ah ada anak anak juga''

"Itu siapa? '' tunjuk anak laki laki yang tidur di sebelah Seonho.

"Aduh ko pada tiduran disini blepotan lagi.''Minhyun langsung ngelapin muka Seonho dan Guanlin pake tisu basah.

"Ini Guanlin anaknya sibeler ''

"Hah yongguk Hyung maksudnya?''

"Iya lah siapa lagi'' Minhyun masih sibuk melelap tangan Guanlin dengan tissu basah.

"Bukannya dia lagi dicina yah''

"Mau pindah ke korea lagi ''

Hyunbin cuma ber oh oh ria.

"Bin ini anak anak bawa dikamar yah terus tuh mainanya diberesin yah duh brantakan banget'' Minhyun pusing liat mainan Seonho berserakan kemana mana.

"Yahhh aku cape yang''

"Aku mau masak Bin, mau ya ya pleaseeee '' Minhyun nunjukin muka unyunya Hyunbin lemah kalau diginiin.

"Iya dehh chu~'' Hyunbin mencium bibir istrinya singkat lalu mengangkat satu persatu anak ke kamar hoho.

"Ternyata ada disini '' Hyunbin menyadari benda yang selama ini dia cari-cari yang ternyata ada di kotak mainan anaknya.

"Ko bisa ada disini, ah bodo lumayan buat nanti malem'' Hyunbin ngomong sendiri sambil senyum senyum mesum.

Guanlin langsung menutup mata Seonho dan matanya sendiri melihat dua orang dewasa sedang berciuman.

"Kenapa lin? Ko mata Hoho ditutupin sihh?'' Protes Seonho.

Mendengar suara Seonho Minhyun langsung mendorong Hyunbin.

"Ehh udah pada bangun sini makan dulu''

"Loh papih udah pulang ''

Seonho langsung berlari kearah nya.

si Hyunbin ngrentangin tangannya mau meluk anaknya tapi Seonho malah memeluk kaki Minhyun.

Hyunbin tersenyum pahit. Hyunbin masih ngrentangi tangannya ke guanlin yang berjalan santai tapi malah Guanlin langsung duduk di kursi makan.

Hyunbin pengin ngilang sekarang.

"Lin lin nanti om Dongho bentar lagi mau jemput''

"Yahhh Lin lin mau pulang yah Seonho sendiri dong '' Seonho sedih

Guanlin ngliat ekpersi Seonho jadi ikutan sedih dia diam bentar buat mikir.

''Tante.. Guanlin mau nginep disini aja deh buat nemenin Hoho pulangnya besok aja''

Seonho langsung meloncat gembira lalu meluk Guanlin erat.

TBC

Reviews yaa


	3. Chapter 3

"Ongieeeeee'' Minhyun langsung meluk Seongwoo sambil nangis pas istri Kang Daniel itu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa Minhyunie kok nangis'' Seongwoo panik liat sahabatnya nangis.

"Hyunbin... hiks hiks Hyunbin ''

"Hyunbin kenapa eoh ?''

Minhyun masih nangis.

"Masuk dulu yuk'' Seongwoo menuntun Minhyun untuk duduk diruang tamu keluarga kang.

"Gue ambilin minum dulu''

*(garis wkwkwk)

Seongwoo menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih pada Minhyun.

"Minum dulu biar tenang''

Minhyun langsung meminum air itu. Lalu mengelap pipi dan bibirnya yang basah.

"Tarik nafas keluarkan pelan pelan tarik nafas lagi keluarkan lewat mulut huffttt ''

Minhyun ngikutin intruksi Seongwoo.

"Udah, udah tenang sekarang ceritain ke akyu, kamyu diapain sama tuh tiang listrik.?''

"Hyunbin lupa hari ini gue ulang tahun.''

"Lo ulang tahun?''

Seongwoo langsung liat tanggal yang ada di ponselnya. Kemudian menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Ya ampun gue juga lupa lo ultah''

"TUH KAN PADA LUPA ULTAH GUE!!"

Minhyun nangis lagi.

"Gue bercanda, Gue bercanda doang ya elah, gue inget ko ''

Padahal si beneran lupa.

Minhyun langsung menghapus air matanya sambil cemberut.

"Hyunbin lupa ultah lu emang kenapa? Nama nya juga manusia kadang lupa ''

"Ngga mungkin dia lupa, dia itu selalu yang ngucapin pertama sampe sampe dia ngga tidur buat ngucapin pas jam 12 malem. Nah sekarang boro boro ngucapin dia diemin aku terus ngga nyentuh aku sama sekali. Tadi aja pulang kerumah cuma ngambil hoho doang terus pergi lagi'' curhat Minhyun panjang lebar.

"Elu sih sering galakin dia, dia cape kali''

Minhyun langsung shock mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Terus gimana dong, jangan-jangan dia mau ngajak cerai lagi. Gue ga bisa ong gue ga bisa hidup tanpa mereka berdua'' Minhyun menangis perih.

"Ngga ngga mungkin Hyunbin kya gitu'' ong memeluk sahabatnya mencoba menenangkannya.

(garis)

Minhyun memasuki rumahnya yang tanpak gelap dan sepi. Sepertinya suami dan anaknya belum. Minhyun menghelah nafas dadanya sangat sesak.

Minhyun masuk keruang makan tadinya dia ingin mengambil air di kulkas tapi ngga jadi setelah dia kaget melihat dua makluk yang memakai topi pesta ulang tahun anak kecil.

"Mamih udah pulang ho '' Hyunbin mencolek anaknya ngasih kode.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUN, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUN, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MAMIH TERSAYAAANG SELAMAT ULANG TAHUNN " Hyunbin dan Seonho nyanyi dengan kompak lalu mereka membentuk hati dengan kedua tangan mereka bersamaan.

Minhyun terharu lalu berdoa sebelum meniup lilinnya.

"Makasih yah kirain kalian lupa''

Minhyun udah nangis.

"Engga dong sayang masa si bisa lupa.''Hyunbin memeluk istrinya yang masih menangis terharu.

"Habisnya tadi siang kamu pergi gitu aja sama Hoho ''

"Tadi siang aku sama Hoho ke rumah daehwi buat bikin kue buat kamu. Kata Dongho Hyung kan Daehwi kan pinter masak jadi kita minta diajarin bikin kue deh yakan Ho,... Hoho jangan dimakan dulu kue nyaa mamih belum makan '' Hyunbin shock ketika melihat anaknya blepotan krim kue pipi gembilnya naik turun mengunyah kue ulang tahun udah rusak karna si Seonho makannya pake tangan maen comot aja.

"Hahahaha udah bin ngga apa apa''

"Mamih mamih AAAAAA " Seonho menyuapkan kue kemulut mamihnya.

"Hmmmm enak, aduh anak mamih pinter bisa bikin kue'' Minhyun menciumi pipi anaknya yang blepotan krim, sih Seonho tersenyum bangga.

"Papih dong mau disuapin juga AAAAA " mulut Hyunbin udah mangap minta di suapin.

Bukannya nyuapin Seonho malah nempelin krim kue ke wajah papihnya dengan kasar.

"Berani ya sama papih '' Hyunbin nempelin krim kewajah Seonho dengan lembut membuat anaknya itu tambah blepotan krim.

"Mamih juga ho'' Hyunbin memberi intruksi anaknya lalu mereka berdua kompak menempelkan krim kue ke wajah Minhyun.

(garis wkwkw)

"Gimana kamu suka?''

"Banget!!! Makasih yah '' Minhyun tersenyum manis sambil menunjukan dress warna merah yang di beri Hyunbin.

Wajah Hyunbin memerah melihat senyuman itu dia langsung menarik tubuh sang istri kedalam pelukannya kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua diatas kasur.

"Jangan senyum gitu dong ntar aku kena diabetes gimana'' Hyunbin membelai surai panjang istrinya.

Minhyun cuma ketawa.

"Bin''

"Hmmm'' Hyunbin masih sibuk nyiumin rambut istrinya.

"Bin kamu ngga bakal ninggalin akukan'' Minhyun mengangkat wajahnya supaya bisa menatap mata Hyunbin.

"Ya engga lah sayang, kenapa ko tiba-tiba tanya gitu sih?''

Hyunbin menciumi wajah istrinya.

"Takut aja, takut kamu ninggalin aku sendiri''

"Engga lah buat dapetin kamu aja susahnya bukan main ko malah ditinggalin ngapain coba? Engga lah ngga bakal tak tinggalin sampe maut yang memisahkan kita''

Hyunbin memeluk erat istrinya.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Minhyun membuka pintu rumahnya setelah mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Loh sihyun ko ada disini ?'' Mereka berdua lansung cepika cepiki.

"Iya, kita sekarang tinggal di sebelah, Linlin cium tangan tante dulu'' Guanlin langsung mencium tangan Minhyun.

"Aduh pinternya'' Minhyun mengusap usap lembut surai anak itu.

"Jadi kita tetanggaan dong sekarang ''

''Iya unnie hehe, si Linlin maunya yang deket hoho, lagian aku ngga enak sama Dongho oppa masa mau nitipin anak terus sih ''

Si Minhyun cuma ngangguk ngangguk.

Sekilas info rumah dongho itu didepannya rumahnya Minhyun hadap hadapan gitu tinggal koprol aja nyebrang jalan langsung nyampe.

Makanya si Seonho tuh akrab banget sama Dongho. Dia suka malakin ciki ke omnya itu.

"Oh iya ngga masuk dulu, ntar ku panggilin hohonya.''

"Engga usah masih harus beres beres, lagian mau ngasih ini doang ko unnie'' sihyun menyodorkan kantong yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

"Wahh apa ini ?''

"Oleh oleh dari cina ''

"Ohh makasih yah''

"Ayo Linlin kita pulang'' shiyun menggandeng tangan anaknya tapi yang digandeng diem aja.

"Tapi Linlin mau main sama Hoho''

"Udah biar linlin disini aja''

"Tapi ntar ngrepotin lagi ''

"Engga ko Hoho malah seneng ada temennya.''

"Ya udah Linlin jangan nakal yah '' Sihyun mengecup dahi anaknya lalu. Guanlin menganggukkan kepalaya antusias.

(garis)

"Hoho ...ini ada Lin lin'' panggil Minhyun pada anaknya yang lagi sibuk nonton pororo sambil nyemilin coklat hasil malak om Dongho.

"Linlin!!!'' Seonho langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

"Aduh sayang ko makannya blepotan gitu sih '' Minhyun menghampiri anaknya lalu membersihkan coklat yang menempel dipipi anak nya.

Guanlin ketawa liat muka Seonho blepotan coklat. Mamih dan Hoho dengan kompak melihat kearah guanlin yang sedang tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya lihat Guanlin ketawa mereka terpana Guanlin itu kalau ketawa manis banget imuut.

Guanlin langsung diam sadar dilihatin. Pasangan ibu anak langsung kecewa.

"Udah, Hoho main yah sama Linlin, jangan nakal ya sayang '' Seonho cuma ngangguk matanya masih tertuju ke Guanlin.

(garis)

"Sayang makan makan dulu yukk... ya ampunnn Hoho kamu main apa '' Minhyun terkejut lihat anaknya dan anak tetangga lagi sibuk niupin sesuatu yang mirip balon.

''Main balon punya Papih''Mata minhyun langsung membulat.

"Dapet dari mana sayang ?''

Seonho langsung nunjuk kolong tempat tidur.

"Awas yah bin kalau pulang '' batin minhyun udah gregetan pengin marahin Hyunbin.

"Main yang lain aja ya sayang itu kan punya papih, sini balonnya '' kalau Guanlin sih nurut nurut aja

Langsung nyerahin balon itu ke Minhyun. Tapi kalo Seonho

"Engga mau Hoho kan masih belum selesai niupnya ''

"Tapi ini bukan balon sayang, udah ya sini kasihin mamih ''

"Tapi kata papih ini balon '' Seonho udah mewek

"Hyunbin yah bener bener'' batin Minhyun tambah gregetan.

"Bukan sayang, main yang lain aja yah kemarin Hoho habis beli mobil mobilan baru kan , main mobil mobilan aja yah '' Minhyun langsung mengambil balon itu dari tangan Seonho saat Seonho lenggah.

"Engga mau engga mau maunya balon '' Seonho loncat loncat berusaha mengambil balonnya kembali dari tangan ibunya. Tapi Minhyun malah berdiri membuat Seonho semakin sulit menjangkaunya.

"HWUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Seonho nangis dilantai sambil guling guling.

Minhyun lihatin Seonho sambil menutup mulutnya kaget ternyata anaknya selama ini punya bakat terpendam dia bisa b.boy dance ala Kang Daniel.

Sementara Guanlin yang juga lagi ngliatin Seonho guling guling dilantai malah jadi pengin ngrap buat ngiringin Seonho. Sayang dia belum bisa ngrap.

Minhyun langsung mengendong anaknya yang lagi nangis di lantai.

"Hoho jangan rewel yah, nanti mamih beliin es krim''

Hoho langsung diem pas denger kata es krim.

"Beneran?'' Bibir Seonho masih mengerucut lucu mata dan pipinya basah karna air mata.

"Iya sayang '' Minhyun mengusap pipi dan hidung Seonho.

"Ayo Linlin juga ikut'' Minhyun mengandeng tangan Guanlin.

)garis)

"Kenapa sih sayang daritadi aku dijutekin terus? ''

Hyunbin mencolek colek pipi istrinya. Minhyun langsung menangkis tangan Hyunbin.

"Ih apaan sih ''Minhyun jutek

"Kamu dari tadi cemberut terus''

"Nih ''Minhyun langsung melempar benda yang Seonho sebut itu balon.

"Ko lempar beginian, oh kamu pengin ya, yuk ayo '' Hyunbin hendak menarik tubuh istrinya itu tapi sang istri langsung meronta.

"Bukan itu pinteeeerrrr. Kamu tuh yah nyimpen beginian ko di kolong sih''Minhyun ndorong tubuh Hyunbin supaya menjauh .

"Kan biar ngambilnya gampang ''

"Ya tapi ngga dikolong juga kali kan jadi buat mainan Hoho'' Minhyun makin sebel.

"Iya maaf, udah dong yang jangan ngambek lagi".

Minhyun ga peduli dia masih kezel.

"Yang mumpung ada ini yuk kita ma... yang mau kemana'' Hyunbin belum selesai ngomong minhyun malah pergi.

"Mau bobo sama Hoho ''

BRAKKKK

Minhyun menutup pintu kasar. Si Hyunbin cuma cengo

"Padahal mau praktek gaya baru, malah ditinggal sendirian.

Hyunbin cemberut duduk sendirian di kasurnya meratapi nasib.


	5. Chapter 5

Pesta pernikahan Donghwie berlangsung sederhana tapi meriah (?) Yang datang kesana cuma keluarga dan teman dekat .

Dan barisan para mantan, mantannya Daehwi mulai mantan pacar, mantan gebetan, mantan ojek. Sebenernya mantan pacar mah dikit yang paling banyak itu mantan gebetan termasuknya bule amrik yang cuma bisa kirim karangaan bunga .

[ TERUNTUK MANTAN GEBETAN TERINDAH YANG BELUM SEMPET JADI PACAR MALAH NIKAH SAMA ORANG.

KUTUNGGU JANDA MU~

-SAMUEL-]

Tapi udah langsung dibakar sama Dongho.

Ada juga korban php nya Daehwi salah satunya anak kecil yang lagi nangis di gendongan ibunya.

"HUAAAAAA TANTE DAEHWI JAHAT, KATANYA MAU NUNGGUIN JINYOUNG GEDE TERUS MAU NIKAH SAMA JINYOUNG KO MALAH NIKAH SAMA OM SEREM SIHH HUAAAAA TANTE DAEHWI JAHATT..."

"Tenang kan jinyoung masih punya jihoon '' jihoon kedip kedip manja ke arah jinyoung.

Jinyoung malah tambah kenceng nangisnya.

Ibunya cuma bisa nepok nepok lembut punggung anaknya biar tenang.

''St st st tenang sayang paling juga bentar lagi tante daehwi jadi jan...''

sewoon ngga nglanjutin karna sadar dia udah dipototin Dongho pake tatapan Dedi kobuser.

Emang susah ya punya istri cem Daehwi yang imut,manis,baik hati.

si Daehwi emang super cabe yang udah bikin hati Dongho kepedesan.

(garis)

Rumah Donghwie sekarang dipenuhi anak kecil. Bukan anak mereka yang pasti kan baru nikah .

Anak- anak kecil itu anak temen temennya Dongho Daehwi. Mereka sengaja naruh anaknya disitu biar buat mancing supaya Daehwi cepet punya anak.

Dongho nghelah nafas. Melihat anak anak pada ribut .

Sedangkan Daehwi lagi mangku jinyoung anak kecil yang kemarin nangis di pesta pernikahan mereka. Dia anaknya jaehwan-sewoon.

Sebelahnya ada jihoon gadis kecil manis nan centil ini lagi sibuk caper ke jinyoung dia anaknya jonghyun-minki.

di sebelahnya jihoon ada Guanlin anak yongguk-sihyun dia lagi ngrap biar jihoon terpesona, tapi jihoon nglirik aja engga.

Sedangkan Seonho dan woojin lagi mbajak kulkas dua pintu ngluarin semua yang ada didalam kulkas tersebut. kalo mereka udah ngga usah ditanya lagi anak siapa.

Dongho lagi lagi nghelah nafas kesel

"Ini bukanya mempercepat punya anak, malah menghambat proses pembuatan punya temen ko pinterrr semua yahh '' Dongho dongkol sendiri.


	6. Chapter 6

Aktifitas Hyunbin di hari libur sama seperti kepala rumah tangga pada umumnya duduk santai menikmati secangkir kopi sambil nonton Spongebob.

Hyunbin lagi serius seriusnya nonton spongebob tiba tiba Seonho ngrebut remot tv lalu menganti chanel tv seenak udel. Hyunbin cuma cengo padahal tadi lagi seru serunya.

"Ho ko diganti papih kan lagi nonton '' Hyunbin berusaha ngambil remot tv itu tapi remotnya udah di peluk Seonho erat

"Mamih mamih udah mulai ''

Simamih langsung keluar dari dapur lalu duduk di sebelah anaknya.

"Ih ganteng banget '' ucap mamih yang lagi nonton tv.

"Masih gantengan papih kali '' Hyunbin menarik rambutnya kebelakang pose sok keren.

Mamih sama hoho cuma natep papih dengan tatapan jiji lalu kembali fokus nonton drama.

Hyunbin tertohok. Hyunbin itu percaya diri banget sama visualnya secara dia mantan model yang udah bikin ratusan anak prawan melahirkan online. Tapi dimata istri sama anaknya dia kalah sama model iklan luwak white kopi.

Hyunbin sakit kalau di giniin.

Hyunbin mutusin untuk keluar dari rumah buat ngilangin galau.

Pas Hyunbin keluar rumah dilihatnya.

Dongho lagi olahraga angkat barbel di depan rumah disampingnya ada Daehwi lagi nari cheer up sambil bawa pon pon buat nyemangtin Dongho.

"Cih dasar pasangan baru belum tahu pahitnya pernikahan taunya manis doang '' batin Hyunbin dengki.

Hyunbin terus berjalan kemudian matanya melirik tetangga rumahnya di dapati yongguk sedang merem melek menikmati kopi buatan sang istri. Sementara , sihyun lagi nyuapin anaknya yang lagi asik main sama kucing.

"Adem banget yahh hidup lu '' batin Hyunbin dengki pt 2.

Hyunbin terus berjalan melewati satu rumah di lihatnya taedong sedang berlari keluar rumah untuk menghindari benda benda yang berterbangan dari dalam rumah.

mata taedong menatap Hyunbin seakan akan minta tolong.

Tapi Hyunbin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dramatis.

"Apaan lu gue aja lagi galau '' Hyunbin nglanjutin perjalanannya menhilangkan kegalauan.

(garis)

Hyunbin mendudukan dirinya bangku taman. Kemudian ia memeriksa isi grup chat pada ponselnya yang dipenuhi oleh obrolan bapak bapak yang membahas pertandingan bola tadi malam.

Hyunbin pengin nimbrung tapi dia ngga ngerti. Tadi malem dia ngga nonton bola gara gara ketiduran.

Hyunbin menghela nafas kasar lalu membuka YouTube mencari eps spongebob yang tadi dia tonton. Dia masih penasaran dengan nasib spongebob yang mau di pecat tuan krab.

Baru nonton sebentar kouta habis. Rasanya Hyunbin pengin banting hpnya tapi sayang kan mahal.

Hyunbin natep langit langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Gini banget yah idup gue ''

)garis)

"Ya ampunnn Bin kamu dicariin ternyata disini''

Minhyun meringis prihatin melihat penampilan Hyunbin yang lagi tidur di bangku taman. Hyunbin cuma pake kolor sama kaos tipis aurat udah kemana mana. Ini kalau Hyunbin di perkosa nenek nenek yang sering senam ditaman gimana.

Minhyun mendekati suaminya

"Bin bangun, jangan tiduran disini ''

Minhyun menepuk nepuk pipi Hyunbin.

Hyunbin membuka matanya perlahan di lihatnya bidadarinya Hyunbin didepannya. Hyunbin membangunkan tubuhnya sambil mengusap usap matanya.

"Ayo yuk pulang udah di tungguin Hoho ''

tapi Hyunbin diem aja dia kan masih mode ngambek.

"Ayo Bin '' Minhyun menarik tangan suaminya.

tapi Hyunbin tetep diem aja.

"Bin inget umur dong udah punya anak satu juga, ngambek gara gara spongebob'' Minhyun mulai emosi , Hyunbin malah buang muka acuh.

"OH GITU YA UDAH ENGGA USAH PULANG AJA DISINI AJA TERUS, TERUS NGGA ADA TUH YANG NAMANYA JATAH JATAHAN " Minhyun marah beneran terus pergi ninggalin Hyunbin.

"Ayanggg ko tega gitu sih '' Hyunbin ngejar Minhyun lalu meluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Ih apa sih lepasin ah berat tau''

"Engga mau '' Hyunbin malah mengendong istrinya kya putri.

"Turunin bin malu ah ''

"Engga mau hehehhehe '' Hyunbin mencium bibir istrinya sebelum berjalan pulang.

)garis)

Dijalan Minhyun terus mukulin dada bidang Hyunbin minta diturunin. Tapi engga dipeduliin Hyunbin. Ia terus berjalan sampai di depan rumah taedong dilihatnya Taedong lagi mukul mukul pintu rumah minta di bukain .

Hyunbin cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala prihatin sama nasib temennya itu.

(garis)

"Hoho ko belum makan kan mamih bilang engga apa apa Hoho makan dulu '' Minhyun turun dari gendongan suaminya.

"Tapi Hoho pengin makan bareng mamih papih ''

OOOOOOOOHHHHHH

Hyunbin langsung mengendong anak nya gemas.

"Turunin Hoho papih bau gembel ''Seonho meronta ronta minta diturunin

Hyunbin pengin ngambek lagi tapi takut engga di jatah.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Piyak piyak byongari ~

Seonho lagi nari didepan mamihnya, sedangkan Hyunbin sibuk ngrekam momen mengemaskan itu pake ponselnya.

Hyunbin tuh sebenernya pengin banget lari buat meluk Hoho terus nguyel unyel Hoho yang ngemesin banget tapi baru di samperin aja Hoho pasti langsung lari, triak, koprol buat nghindarin Papihnya itu.

Hyunbin heran punya anak satu satunya ga ada nurut nurutnya sama sekali.

Mau nya sama mamihnya terus giliran sama dia kayanya najis banget.

Hyunbin sedih...

Hyunbin jadi inget pas Minhyun lagi hamil Seonho.

Hyunbin pengin flashback bentar.

~flashback~

"Bin kamu bisa keluar ga, aku tambah enek liat muka kamu ''

Hyunbin yang lagi bikin susu buat istrinya langsung shock denger kata kata yang keluar dari mulut istri tercintanya.

"Yang ko kamu ngomong nya gitu sih ''

"Aku engga tau bin tapi perut aku mual banget liat kamu '' Minhyun mulai mual mual mau muntah.

"Ya udah aku keluar, ini susu nya diminum ya sayang '' Hyunbin menaruh segelas susu didepan Minhyun.

"Bin sekalian cari mangga muda yah , aku pengin mangga muda ''

"Iya nanti aku aku minta ke jonghyun hyung ''

"Ko minta sih, aku maunya yang jatuh dari pohonnya langsung ''

Hyunbin cuma cengo bener kata jonghyun kalau istri lagi hamil itu suka mintanya yang aneh aneh.

jadi harus sabar semua permintaan sang istri harus di penuhi. Biar calon anak engga ileran.

Al hasil Hyunbin seharian nongkrong di depan Pohon mangga punya jonghyun dengan polosnya.

Untung Jonghyun pengertian dia manjat pohon lalu jatuhin mangga muda tanpa sepengetahuan Hyunbin.

Kalau engga begitu mungkin Hyunbin udah berjamur nunggu mangga muda jatuh dari pohon.

Semakin membesar perut Minhyun semakin membesar pula rasa kenajisan kepada suaminya sendiri. Sampe sampe Hyunbin harus bangun tenda di depan rumah buat tidur.

Sebenarnya dia bisa nginep di rumah dongho tapi takut Minhyun ngbutuhin dia jadi Hyunbin harus siap siaga contohnya pas malem malem Minhyun tiba tiba masuk tenda buat mbangunin Hyunbin yang udah pulas.

"Bin bangun bin '' Minhyun menguncang guncankan tubuh suaminya.

"Engg kenapa sayang '' Hyunbin masih setengah tidur.

"Aku pengin makan pizza sama ayam goreng utuh ''

"Besok ya sayang udah malem ''

"Tapi aku mau nya sekarang ''

"Aku ngantuk yang ''

"KO KAMU GITU SIH BIN KAMU MAU YAH ANAK KITA ILERAN "

"Iya iya '' Hyunbin mengangkat tubuhnya mengumpulkan nyawa.

Hari Minggu Bulan sudah berlalu. Akhirnya setelah Hyunbin melalui berbagai penderitaan, jagoan kecilnya muncul ke dunia.

Bayi laki-laki tampan seperti dirinya dan juga manis seperti ibu nya. Hyunbin sangat bahagianya sangkin bahagianya dia sampai menangis. Beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang ayah ...

~flashback end~

Hyunbin tersenyum mengenang hal itu ia senang akhirnya pau nya sekarang punya rambut setelah sekian lama mengumpulkan koin untuk membeli wig untuk pau nya itu.

Hyunbin masih sibuk bermain game dengan ponselnya tiba-tiba Seonho duduk dipangkuannya.

"Papih papih ''

"Kenapa sayang '' Hyunbin mencium pipi gembil anaknya singkat lalu kembali fokus ke ponselnya.

Sementara Seonho langsung mengusap pipinya kasar.

"Papih beliin Hoho mobil mobilan itu'' Seonho menunjuk nunjuk iklan dilayar tv.

"Kan kemarin Hoho baru beli mobil-mobilan ''

"Hoho maunya mobil itu yang bisa terbang pihhh '' Seonho menarik baju papihnya.

"Cium papih dulu tapi ''Hyunbin menyodorkan pipinya.

Dengan berat hati Seonho mencium pipi Papihnya.

Chuup

"Lagi''

Chup

"Lagi lagi ''

"Papihhh'' Hoho mau nangis

"Iya iya, ayok beli '' Hyunbin mengendong anaknya langsung otw ketoko mainan.

Sedangkan Seonho masih sibuk mengusap usap bibirnya mencoba membersih kan bibirnya yang terasa kotor.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

"Yang mending kita pulang aja yuk ''

Hyunbin begidik ngeri melihat selompok ibu ibu sebagian lagi tawuran sebagian lagi sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Ngga bin hari ini itu pembukaan jadi banyak diskonan jadi aku juga harus ...'' Minhyun menatap mata Hyunbin dalam dalam mencoba meyakinkan suaminya tersebut kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Jaga Hoho baik baik''

Minhyun melepas tangan Hyunbin yang mengenggam pergelangan tangannya dramatis lalu pergi ke krumunan ibu ibu .

Tapi baru saja mau menyusup Minhyun malah jatuh terpental membuat Hyunbin dan Seonho berteriak kompak.

"MAMIHHH"

"Tak ku sangka akan sesulit ini'' ujar wanita yang tadi ikut terpental juga.

Suara itu sangat familiar bagi Minhyun.

Minhyun menengok kearah sumber suara untuk memastikannya.

"Ongieeee ''

"Minhyunie''

"Lo kesini juga ?''

"Iyalah, ada diskonan, masa sih gue ga kesini'' Seongwoo berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sahabatnya berdiri.

"Tapi ini terlalu sulit''

"Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain ''

Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"HWANG"

"ONG"

"CROOSSS!!" Duo ibu ibu menyatukan kekuatan. Mereka sudah melakukan hal itu dari zaman pitekantropus udah jadi fosil.

Tapi baju menyusup mereka terpental lagi

"Sial'' Seongwoo mulai kezel.

"Liat tuh ada Daehwi'' Minhyun menunjuk kearah lain.

"Hah CURAANGGG"

Seongwoo heboh sendiri melihat Daehwi sedang digendong di punggung Dongho. Sedangkan Dongho dengan mudah melewati ibu ibu rusuh.

"NIEL" Seongwoo menarik Daniel lalu langsung naik ke punggung suaminya.

"Bin''panggil Minhyun santai. Hyunbin menelan ludahnya kasar kemudian ia langsung berjongkok mempersiapkan punggungnya untuk menggendong istrinya.

"Hoho jagain woojin ya, di sini aja jangan kemana mana.'' Printah Minhyun lembut kepada anaknya. Sebelum naik ke punggung Hyunbin lalu pergi.

Sementara Seonho dan woojin cuma bengong melihat kelakuan aneh orang tua mereka.

"Woojinie kalau udah gede jangan begitu yah '' Seonho mengusap rambut Woojin sok dewasa.

sementars gadis kecil itu cuma menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Kamu sih, kan aku jadi kalah '' Minhyun masih cemberut gara gara belanjaan lebih sedikit dari punya Seongwoo.

"Tapi kan sayang, tadi ibu ibunya bringas banget, nih aku kena cakar'' Hyunbin nunjukin luka kecil bekas cakaran.

"Alah luka dikit doang ngeluh, biasanya dicakar aku aja diem.''

Minhyun masih bete.

"Tapi kan itu pas lagi ena, lagian ko kamu sampai segitunya sih gara gara diskonan doang. Emang ya jatah bulanannya kurang yah. Mau tambah berapa?'' Tangan Hyunbin sudah melingkar di bahu Minhyun jari jemarinya sibuk mengelus pipi lembut istrinya yang masih cemberut.

"Bukan masalah itu Bin, ini masalah harga diri ''

Hyunbin cuma cengo emang apa hubungannya diskonan sama harga diri.

"Stttt min liat tuh '' bisik Seongwoo nyolek nyolek Minhyun.

"Apaan!''

"Ihh B aja dong say, tuh lihat'' Seongwoo nunjuk ke arah anak anak mereka.

Dilihatnya Seonho sedang menyuiri ayam goreng lalu memasukan suiran ayam goreng itu kemulut woojin lembut.

Ohhhhh

Pemandangan yang sangat imut dimata orang tua mereka.

"Yang, kayanya Hoho udah siap punya adek deh, bikin yukk '' bisik Hyunbin dengan suara deepnya di telinga Minhyun membuat pipi Minhyun memanas.

"Ih apaan sih '' Minhyun memukul paha Hyunbin .

Tbc


	9. dede buat hoho

"Yanggggg ... bikin dede yuk buat Hoho ''ajak Hyunbin sambil meluk istrinya dari belakang.

Minhyun membalikan badannya untuk menghadap suami ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hyunbin lalu mencium singkat bibir suaminya. Lalu tersenyum nakal.

"Engga usah pake ngomong segala kali pih ''

LAMPUUU IJOOO BINN SIKAT.

Hyunbin langsung mencium bibir merah sang istri awalnya cuma ciuman biasa lalu berubah menjadi lumatan penuh napsong.

Ciuman Hyunbin menurun dari bibir Minhyun keleher putih istrinya. Membuat Minhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan desahan.

"Pihh~''

Tangan Hyunbin mulai kemana mana. Dia mulai mengelus kulit mulus dibalik baju tidur Minhyun.

KREEEKK

''Mamihhh''

Mata Minhyun melebar kaget ia langsung mendorong tubuh suaminya begitu mendengar suara anaknya.

Hyunbin langsung jatuh terpental untung dia jatuhnya di kasur kalau di lantai. Pecah tuh lantai. Kan sayang kramik mahal.

"Kenapa sayang ?''Minhyun tersenyum manis kepaksa pada anaknya.

"Mamih Hoho ngga bisa bobo''

"Loh kenapa sayang?'' Minhyun berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi anaknya sambil mengusap lembut surai Seonho.

"Hoho takut bobo sendiri mih''

"Takut kenapa sayang biasanya juga berani bobo sendiri ''

"Hoho takutt mihhh tadi siang Hoho habis nonton Berbie mih.. Hoho takut '' Seonho meluk mamihnya manja.

"Ya udah Hoho bobo sini bareng mamih papih ''

Minhyun mengendong anaknya menuju tempat tidur.

"Bin minggir Hoho mau bobo ''

Hyunbin hanya mengulingkan tubuhnya asal dia lagi cemberut gara gara gagal lagi lagi tuk kesekian kalinya.

Mereka pun tidur bersama.

"Ihhh sempitt papih geser lagi'' Seonho menendang nendang sampe Hyunbin jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Binnnn '' Minhyun kaget karna suaminya jatuh.

"Kramiknya engga apa apa kan ?''

Hyunbin cuma mendengus kezel.

Ini kenapa lagi si piyik mendadak pengin bobo bareng nganggu aja.

Sebenarnya si piyik lagi punya misi.

ini berawal beberapa jam yang lalu pas sore sore dia lagi main bareng temen temennya di taman komplex.

Flashback~

Sore sore jam 4 tan para degems komplex Lagi kumpul di taman. Entah apa yang mereka bicarain tapi tampak serius.

gunhee mukanya paling kusut diantara yang lain.

Iya si Gunhee itu masih kezel. Gara gara tadi tuh pas dia lagi latihan buat lombanya nyanyi tingkat kelurahan dirumah. di recokin sama adik nya.

Jadi dia pas lagi asik nyanyi lagunya mamamo - yes i am sambil joget, junwoo selaku adek gunhee ikut ikutan nari sambil nyanyi.

Gunhee sih awalnya engga apa apa adeknya juga ikutan nari tapi pas junwoo ikutan nyanyi, gunhee jadi kezel.

Iya lah kezel orang si Junwoo nyanyi lirik nya salah semua mana pake bahasa planet lain lagi .

Kan gunhee jadi engga bisa konsen. Jadi dia marahin adek nya biar diem.

Eh malah Mamanya dateng sambil marah marah mbelain adiknya itu.

"Kamu ko sama adiknya begitu sih, ngalah dong udah gede juga ''

"Tapi mah gunhee lagi latian mah buat lomba, karir gunhee bisa hancur kalo adek ngerecokin terus''

"Baru kelas 2 sd aja karir karir lu ''iya gunhee udah kelas dua sd tapi dia masih sering main sama anak tk.

"Tapi mahh..''

Tapi mama gunhee a.k.a macan betina a.k.a kim donghan terus ngebela junwoo sampe akhirnya gunhee ngambek pergi dari rumah.

Kebetulan pas lewat taman dia lihat Guanlin sama Seonho lagi main jalengkung. Dia ikutan nimbrung deh sekalian mau curhat.

Guanlin ngangguk ngangguk mengerti denger curhatannya Gunhee. Walaupun dia engga punya adek tapi Pipih nya lebih sayang kucing kucingnya dari pada dia yang anak nya sendiri.

Sering tuh kucingnya pipih nyakar nyakar minta mobil-mobilannya Guanlin. Tapi Guanlin mah pasrah aja ngasihin mobil-mobilannya ke kucing.

kata mimih sihyun tuh orang ganteng musti sabar.

"Pokoknya punya adek tuh nyebelin '' gunhee masih curhat.

"Jadi punya adek ngga enak ya, kalau gitu Hoho engga mau punya adek ''

"Iya engga enak, ini malah gunhee mau punya adek lagi, aduh gimana dong nasib aku selanjutnya''

Guanlin dan Seonho terkejut dengan perkataan gunhee.

"Hah!! Punya adik lagi ko bisa ?'' Tanya Seonho dan Guanlin kompak.

"Kata mama ini semua gara gara papa taedong bego. Kemarin Kemarin tuh mamah sempet ngamuk sambil nglemarin barang barang ke papah sambil bilang papa bego gara gara papa mama jadi hamil lagi, ''

"Jadi gara gara papanya kak gunhee bego, kak gunhee jadi punya adek lagi gitu'' Seonho ngangguk ngangguk sok ngerti . Tapi tiba tiba mata Seonho melebar menyadari sesuatu. Papih nya kan juga bego wah gawat.

"Mau kemana Ho ?'' Tanya gunhee melihat Hoho pergi begitu saja.

"Pulang mamih dalam bahaya ''

"Pokoknya Hoho engga mau punya adek''

Sekarang Seonho punya misi menjauhkan papih bego dari mamih hoho tersayang.

Tbc

tenkyu yang udah review


	10. flying choro

\- Kediaman keluarga beruang -

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAA" Daniel berlari keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan dipinggang nya roti sobek nya udah kemana mana.

"Apaan sih niel ?''

"Mommyyyyyyy mihhh '' Daniel meluk Seongwoo ketakutan.

"Kenapa sih nih? Ribut banget mana tuh rambut masih ada busanya lagi'' omel Seongwoo . Btw Si Daniel habis sampoan permirsah.

"ITUUU DIKAMAR MANDII ADA KECOAA " Daniel masih meluk meluk istrinya ketakutan .

"Ya elahh cuma kecoa doang takut ,tinggal digeprek aja langsung mati''

"Geli mihh bukan takut '' Daniel masih meluk erat.

"Lepasin kamu mau aku mati gara gara ga bisa nafas, udah biar aku yang geprekin '' Daniel nglepas pelukannya.

"Kamu yakin, kamu ga takut ?''

"Cuma kecoa doang kecil '' Seongwoo ngelentikin jarinya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Udah di geprek ? Cepet banget ?'' Tanya Daniel nglihat Seongwoo jalan cepet keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ngga njawab Seongwoo malah lari ke arah kamar. Jadi Daniel kira uda beres tuh coro.

Daniel mau masuk ke kamar mandi mau mbilas rambutnya yang masih banyak busa.

Belum sempet masuk kamar mandi Daniel langsung loncat lihat kecoa yang lagi ngrangkat di lantai dan tiba tiba terbang ke arahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA TOLONGGGGGHG " Daniel lari sambil teriak teriak.

"NIEELLL NIH TANGKEPPP " Seongwoo keluar dari kamar melempar raket nyamuk. Sedangkan dia bawa semprotan serangga.

Daniel menangkap raket itu dengan sempurna lalu dia mengambil ancang ancang kya mau main batminton.

"Tadi kemana tuhh coro '' matanya menyapu seluru ruangan mencari cari keberadaan kecoa yang lagi mode terbang.

Seongwoo berlari menhampiri suaminya mengambil posisi membelakangi punggung Daniel. Mata juga ikut mencari cari keberadaan kecoa itu.

SStttttt

Entah dari mana kecoa itu tiba tiba terbang ke arah Daniel.

"AAAAAAAAAAA"

Sontak Daniel meluk Seongwoo erat matanya merem dia memukul mukulkan raketnya kesembarang arahhh.

"ATI ATI DONG NIEL LU MAU NYETRUM GUE " Seongwoo langsung ngambil raketnya Daniel lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Loh ko di buang ?''

"Bahaya kalo lu mukul nya kaya gitu bisa mati kesetrum gue, udah pake ini ''Seongwoo memberi semprotan nyamuk ke Daniel.

Daniel masih meluk Seongwoo kaya koala.

"Kemana dia '' mata Seongwoo masih waspada mencari cari kecoa.

"Katanya mau di geprek, ko dia masih hidup sih ''

"Tadi dia terbang niel, tau sendiri kecoa terbang tuh kekuatannya 1000 kali lipat lebih besar ''

Daniel muter bola matanya sebel. Dia masih meluk Seongwoo erat.

"Kemana dia terbangnya '' mata Seongwoo masih mencari cari kecoa sedangkan Daniel malah merem ketakutan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Seongwoo berteriak sesuatu yang melewati kakinya.

Dia meluk Daniel erat

"INJEKKK NIEL INJEKK " Si Seongwoo loncat loncat

Mereka berdua pelukan sambil loncat loncat mata mereka merem karna ketakutan.

Ujin engga kenal ujin lagi main catur - Woojin 3 th.

Daniel dan Seongwoo masih teriak teriak ngga jelas karena si kecoa udah terbang ke segala arah.

Daniel menyemprotkan semprotan serangga. Ke sembarang arah sampai semprotannya habis. Tapi bukannya mati si kecoa malah tambah semangat nyerang mereka berdua.

"Gimana dong nih kita bisa matii '' Daniel semakin erat meluk Seongwoo,

"Kayanya gue yang mati duluan ini '' ujar Seongwoo, tulang rusuk nya kyanya pada mau patah sih Daniel meluknya terlalu kenceng .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" si coro dengan kampret nya malah nempel ke kaki Daniel membuat yang punya kaki jingkrak jingkrak ngga karuan sambil meluk istrinya kenceng.

Nyawa Seongwoo lagi di ujung tanduk gara gara ngga bisa nafas.

"Sia aaapaaa punnn tolloooong ''

Coro itu terbang ke tembok lagi buat ancang ancang mau nyerang lagi.

Adegan slowmotion coro mau terbang, sama Daniel jerit sambil meluk Seongwoo yang mukanya udah biru gara gara di peluk Daniel.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK

Seongwoo dan Daniel langsung membuka matanya dilihat mereka kecoa itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya gara gara ditimpuk sandal.

"Hufftt Untung Hoho sering nonton gosip sore bareng mamih ''

Daniel dan Seongwoo langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara didapatinya si Seonho lagi pose ala power renggernya kim taemin.

"Hoho !!!'' Seongwoo langsung berlari meluk Seonho. Berkat Seonho nyawanya terselamatkan. Sementara Daniel masih terduduk lemes .

"Tante ini Hoho bawain bronies buatan mamih''

Seongwoo melepas pelukan nya lalu memandang wajah anak kecil dihadapannya dramatis.

"Aigooo calon menantu tantee emang bisa diandalin. Makasih ya sayang udah nyelametin nyawa tante dan om '' lalu Seongwoo meluk bocah itu lagi.

Seonho yang ngga ngerti si tante Seongwoo ngomong apa malah cengengesan.

TBc


End file.
